


Stay?

by nocontrol_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 19-Year-Old Harry, Bottom Louis, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Is a Jerk, Jealous Harry, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rich Harry Styles, Tiny Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrol_lou/pseuds/nocontrol_lou
Summary: All Louis wanted was for Harry to stay.





	1. The Morning You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story. And first ever smut. Enjoy

Louis muffled his moan by Harry’s shoulder. Harry was thrusting into Louis so hard he was losing his breath. These was the third time that Saturday Morning not counting Last Night.

Louis hazily wondered how Harry could keep going like that since Louis was the one receiving and Harry’s was the one giving. His thoughts were stopped by a hard thrust to his prostate that left him pushing hand toward his mouth to stop the moaning to be lead out. He couldn’t let his mother and siblings hear how Harry is destroying his ass.

“Common Lou let me hear you” Harry the picked up Louis by hips and started to slam into Louis hole that was already filled with Harry’s cum form the first time. Louis was sobbing from pleasure, with now both hand press to his mouth. Harry growled at the sight and ripped Louis’s dainty hands from his mouth and held them down by the wrist with only one of his hands. The other one holding Louis feminine hips up as he fucks into Louis tight hole.

“Let the world hear that you're mine Louis” Harry growled as he fucked Louis even harder. Harry’s dick was sawing throw Louis hole while Louis hole clench tightly wanting to milk Harry for every drop. 

Louis quickly swayed his head as a no to Harry’s command because he couldn't let his family know he was being fucked by 19 year older while he himself was sixteen. But Harry wasn’t having it, so he manhandled Louis so he could be sitting on Harry’s calfs while Harry was on his bottom with his feet press to the mattress. Harry’s dick was still pressed inside Louis’ prostate which had Louis moaning loudly.

Harry started to fuck up into Louis making him bounce on his dick like a cowboy on a wild horse. Louis blunt nails tried to hold onto Harry's hard stomach (six pack) but he had to rely on Harry's large hands to hold them down.

Harry gave a few more wild thrust before Louis came with white stripes across his stomach. With caring about his own pleasure Harry gave hard paced thrust before he dropped he picked up louis to the tip of his dick and let him fall on it to the very bottom before him came deep into the crying boy.

They stayed like that for a while. Harry filling Louis up and Louis sobbing out of pleasure and fear his parents heard him. When Harry was done he picked up Louis from his dick and laid him down on the boy’s cover before he went to out on his pants.

Louis watched as the man was buckling his belt when he asked “why don’t you ever stay…? All you ever do is throw rocks at my window at night promising you stay...then when I let you make love to me all night-”

“Louis all I do is fuck, I do not ever make love” Harry said tying up his shoes still shirtless.

“But…” Louis said sobbing “you told me you loved me...you only did that get me to sleep with you..”? When Harry nodded while putting on his white shirt Louis curled in on himself with his covers over himself. Wincing when he feels the throb in his ass and cum slowly draw out.

“My girlfriend is calling, and before you asked yeah I lied I didn't break up with taylor to be with you. See you later Louis, and thanks with the stress reliever.” Harry said with a wink before exiting out his window.

Louis world fell apart his crush since he was a freshman had tricked him...then he remembered that he forgot to buy his birth control pills because he didn't think he would lose his virginity this month. Louis world fell apart X2.


	2. In the Shadows You Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update today please enjoy!!!

(In Harry’s POV)

He wasn’t ever supposed to be sad. Harry wishes the boy would only have a smile on his face. But he doesn't… and it all his fault. Harry couldn’t help but sigh as he watched the boy cuddle into a jacket Harry swore was his, it was a Monday from the week he took the boy’s innocence.

Harry loved Louis.

He loved his smile and the crinkle by his eyes.

He loved him the moment he saw the blue eyes flicker uncertainty to his green. Louis was a freshmen on the first day of school small and tiny compared to everyone around him(he still is barely meeting Harry’s shoulder ). Harry(who was a senior) had helped Louis find his classes that day because couldn’t help but want to get rid of the nervous look on the boy.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship that ended terribly due to Harry’s father threatening Harry that he would end Louis’s life, because he saw how his son looked at Louis and well Harry’s father wanted a heir to their fortune. 

Right. Harrys Filthy Rich…. But Louis didn’t care about that he would hang out with Harry at their favorite place in the forest and never accept Harry’s extravagant gifts. Harry huffed trying to hide his laughter at the memory  
******Short memory******  
_“Harry!!!!! You can not just buy me a car!” Louis yelled at his older friend (who he loved dearly)._  
_“Why not Lou? You mom can't afford one for you. And now every time you need me you can come see me.”_  
****End of memory****  
Harry remembered how Louis blushed (a beautiful shade of red) at his comment, but still made him return the car. Which only lead to Harry promising that he would have came to find Louis if the young boy needed him.

Harry watch Louis from the shadows under the shade of the high school. Even if Harry already graduated which marked the last time he talked to Louis who had jumped (to congratulate him) into Harry's arms that day. Harry remembered that he never wanted to let go. 

Louis looked so tiny in Harry’s jacket. But it looked perfectly on him...Harry wanted to apologize to Louis the night he came to his window. To apologize for leaving him the day he graduated and for lying that he didn't make love to Louis. To apologize for coming back when Harry’s dad could easily hurt Louis which Harry would never forgive himself for. Harry wanted to tell Louis that the only reason he was with the blond witch (taylor) was that he wanted to protect Louis...for being absence for a year of his life...for leaving him that morning a few days ago… for going hard on him for Louis first time, but Harry couldn’t control himself he hadn’t even touched Louis for a year (he would always check up him at least once a week to make sure he was alright)

But most of he wanted to tell Louis….

_That he wanted to stay.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry has a heart?


	3. The one who Stayed.

Louis was sitting on the bench...in Harry’s Jacket again. It not his fault that Harry left his jacket at his house a year ago right before Harry’s graduation… right before he left.  
Louis wore it when it was was really cold or when he was really missing Harry. Today was both.

Louis shuffled on the bench and winced his bum still hurt from Friday’s night and Saturday’s morning. Before Harry broke him apart with his words. He was so happy to see Harry again throwing pebbles at his door. Louis was a fool to forgive him for leaving him for a year… without contact and coming back with Taylor the school’s senior queen bully. Taylor would always bully Louis back when he was a freshmen but now as a sophomore it on only got worse. She would throw words of how Harry was blind for hanging out with someone so ugly and lame. 

Harry used to wipe his tears when Taylor words got to Louis. Harry would be furious asking him who told him such lies. Louis would never tell because he feared what Harry would do to Taylor...but now he guesses Taylor was right Harry realize how Louis was such a loser and finally picked Taylor over him.

Louis had thought that Harry hated Taylor just as much as Louis did, but he guess he was just wrong.

Louis starting to get teary eyed so he quickly wiped them when he heard Zayn calling his name.

“Lou-ieee!” Zayn said bringing Louis hands into his trying to warm them up. To others it may look like they were a couple the way Zayn was bringing Louis’s hand up to Zayn’s mouth blowing slow warm air to help them warm up quickly.

Harry use to get overprotective of Louis when Zayn was around. He would wrap his arm around Louis’s waist when Zayn was so much as five feet away from Louis. Louis would always stutter and become nervous, he wished Harry did that because he liked Louis back but no he just wanted...Louis to be his little plaything.

“What’s wrong Lou, you know I told you to wait inside. I know you enjoy the fresh air Louis but you’ll get sick. And what if the baby-” Zayn’s words were halted by Louis soft small hand covering his mouth.

Louis quickly look around their surrounding, once satisfied that he saw no one was around to hear he quickly whispered “Zayn, was if someone heard you. And I don’t know If I’m pregnant ...I might not be I took the morning after pill you got me…”

“Sorry Louis...Im just worried about that Stupid Curly's baby because even though Harry is being a Jerk right now for a reason I’m still trying to find out why… he still would want you and the baby to be safe” Zayn said.

“I don’t think Harry does care about me...but I hope he cares about this baby” Louis whispered tearing up again.

“Hold up Louis we don’t know yet. We can go get a Test after school okay until then let's get out of the cold..okay” Zayn said already leading Louis inside the School Building.

“Zayn thank you for staying with me” Louis said with his watery blue eyes staring up Zayn. Zayn smiled and kissed his friend’s forehead.

In the shadows a pair of green eyes harden at the sight. The heart of the green eyes broke when he heard the last thing Louis had said. 

If only the Harry heard the whole conversation.


	4. Will this Baby make you stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Cutebabyblaze who made me really happy about continuing this story:D!

‘Plus sign’

Okay, Louis thought maybe it’s a false one, I should look at the other two.

‘Plus sign...Plus sign’

Louis was speechless….

He was pregnant… well he should go to the doctor still...but he has a huge chance of being pregnant

With Harry’s baby

He was pregnant with a man who he loved with all his heart BABY!

He was pregnant with a man who didn’t love him back. What was he going to do?

Louis then heard a knock at the door, “Louis? Are you okay? You kinda went quiet in there?” Zayn asked muffled by Louis bathroom door.

Louis quickly wiped away the tears he didn’t know he let out before he answered: “Zaynie please come in….” Louis unlocked the door.

“Are you okay you look like you were crying…?”Zayn hugged his best friend. Louis held Zayn tight trying to find some ground before he could answer. He wishes it was Harry holding him right now. Harry’s arms could always cover him completely warming him when he was cold or scared. 

Louis remembered that Harry said that his arm were made to hold Louis.

“Zayn… I’m pregnant...with Harry’s baby...what am I going to do I’m only sixteen…?” Louis said sobbing on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Louis..do you want to keep the baby?”

“OF COURSE! How can you say that Zayn that is my baby. I'm pro-choice but that doesn't I myself would want to get an abortion! I defend people's right to their body!”

“Okay sorry, Louis it's just thinking about the child's future… your future..”

“ Zaynie thank you for caring but I know what I want for myself and this baby is part of Harry and me, even though Harry doesn't love me… I love him” Louis' eyes held determination 

Zayn could only smile at his strong friend, “okay Louis it's your choice, I will support you no matter what.”

“Thank you Zayn that is all I could ask for.”  
********************************************

For now, Louis is keeping it a secret from his family with only Zayn knowing about his pregnancy. Because God sake his parents still think he is a virgin who only cares about true. 

Well, Louis thought, it half true thanks to Harry.

Harry.

The man who is his baby daddy. Louis was sitting on a bench outside the school waiting for Zayn to hurry up with his truck that he parked so far away. Zayn didn't want Louis tripping over the ice so Louis promised that he wouldn't move not risking a fall. 

Louis hears the cIicks of Taylor’s heels before he sees her. Who wears heels when their ice on the sidewalk anyways? He tries to control his face when she comes to him with her face full of makeup.

“Zayn finally ditched you too. I never understood how hot guys always surround you first before me! Luckily Harry came to his senseS once he graduated!” 

Louis tried not to let her words hurt but like how the doctor said he was going to be a little more emotional than usual. Louis held the sonogram of his baby in his pocket to give him strength. 

“Taylor the only reason people come to me first is because I have a big heart and a bum to match sorry you can't relate Tay!” Louis said sassily. Just when he said he saw Harry come up behind Taylor trying to hold his laugh.

Louis blood boiled even more continued “You lucky I don't fuck every boy that comes across because then you wouldn't have anyone to fuck.” Louis tried to get up quickly when he heard Zayn ran to go help him up. 

“Louis please don't get up by yourself you could have slipped,” Zayn said eyes hardening when he sees Harry and Taylor.

“Why can't you get up by yourself are you sick?” Harry facade breaking slightly at his worry for Louis.

Before Louis could respond in anger because now he cares about how Louis is feeling!

“Harry don't pay any attention to him! Pay attention to me” Taylor said in a disgusting tone at least that what Harry thought. Taylor had swung her arms around Harry's neck literally trying to hang off him.

Harry pushed her alway “Louis what's wrong do you need help walking to your ...Zayn's truck?” Harry said touching Louis' arm he couldn't play off his bad image if Louis could possibly be hurt.

Louis slapped Harry's arm alway. “ Do touch me, Harry, you don't just decide when you can come back with Taylor along your side and act like you care about me! Come on Zayn I'm freezing out here” Zayn quickly help Louis start walking always from Harry. 

Louis and Zayn both did not notice the sonogram slipped out of Louis pocket, but Harry did.

Harry quickly picked it up “Lou you dropped…” he was cut off by Louis turning around

“You also don't have the right to call me Lou-” Louis' eyes widen. To Harry he looked beautiful it was starting to snow again and Louis' eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.his natural blush was more noticeable with it being cold outside.His cute pink mouth was in an ‘o’ shaped. 

Harry looked down to see what got Louis all shook up.

“Louis you're….y-you're pregnant”


	5. Leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who helped me have the courage to keep writing. You know who you are ;)

“Is it mine?” Harry asked eyes wide and almost crazy looking.

“I have no obligations to answer you Harry,” Louis said putting his coat on his coat hanger by the entrance of his house.

After Harry asked the question Zayn quickly grabbed the sonogram and escorted Louis to his Truck. Once Harry tried to follow Taylor stopped him. Asking him what he was doing following Louis like he cared about him.

Harry remembered Taylor and his Father were very connected so he tried to play it off cool when he told her that he was going home because he felt ill and apologize to her for being rude but he didn’t want her to get sick. Taylor accepted it and he ran off quickly to his own car and here he is now in his Lou’s house. He begged Louis to talk for only five minutes. Louis granted him those five minutes with Zayn standing by in the Kitchens if Harry does anything wrong.

“Please, Lou I-” 

“Don’t call me that. You have been gone For so many months since you graduated Harry. The first day of sophomore year, I see you with Taylor kissing her! I knew we were friends Harry but I thought I meant something to you my freshman year ...and that night. You broke me, Harry, you don’t get to come anytime you want and call me Lou” Louis said tears running down his face.

To Harry, he still looked beautiful with his cute button nose red with his sniffing. Harry was beating himself up because he was the reason for Louis’ tears.

“I’m sorry Louis, but I did for for your safety please try to understand.” Harry said looking into Louis eyes. He brought his hand to louis porcelain cheek. “I was only with Taylor so I could be allowed to keep my eyes on you Louis.”

“What are your talking about Harry...how have you been protecting me?” Louis said turning away from Harry. He rubbed his eyes hard to dry the tear. He only been pregnant for a short time and he is already so emotional.

“I can not tell you… I’m not even supposed to be here...shit Taylor is going to tell her dad shit” Harry winces at the thought. He slowly reaches for Louis hand and whispers “My dad doesn't want me to be gay.” Louis slowly turns around facing Harry.  
“I know Harry… Is this why you fucked me? To get rid of the urge of wanting a boy so you picked your easy target. The love sick freshman that went red everytime we talked.” Louis had no fire in his tone only hurt consuming his heart.

“Louis I came out to my dad. I told him all about you! I TOLD HIM...I told him how every time you sneeze you have to sneeze at least 10 times before it stops. I told him how when you found out I was loaded and heir to the multi million company you told me if I could buy you a animal shelter because you wanted to make the dogs happy. How you even named one Bunny even after the people told you not to get attach to any of them while you volunteered” Harry hugs Louis waist keeping him close trying not to cry.

Louis was awestruck at how much Harry had remembered. Louis got on his tippy toes so he could hug Harry arms circling around Harry’s head, holding just as tight. 

“He told me to get over it. That you could be me my mistress after I marry Taylor. That I could even have a room for you and how you could take care of Taylor and my children” Harry said with a sick tone. “I couldn’t ever treat you like that Louis… and I can’t lose the company-”

Louis pushed Harry away. “You chose the company over me… here I thought you were different Harry… ”

“Louis please I-I Love you. I was only going along but I swear once I got the company I would have came back for you… I was thinking about our future Louis. Please I wanted to be able to support you and our…” Harry softly touches Louis stomach “our kids Louis.” “I couldn’t tell you Louis I had to have everyone convinced that I loved Taylor that night between us was my moment of weakness. I do not regret it because now we have a baby that needs this plan to work.”

“No Harry. If you really loved me the company would mean nothing to you. If you really loved me you would know that I only wanted to be with you. Not leave me without any notice just expecting me to always wait for you even when you broke my heart.” Louis held Harry cheeks into his small soft hands. “ I will always love you Harry but you chose what was important to you… money… even if it was for us… you never let money out of your mindset. Harry I do not need money if it means you are willing to hurt me in the process and now that I have a baby I can't let it happen even more.” Louis said walking to the door to open it to let Harry out of his house.

“I’m sorry Harry, but the baby is not yours… Zayn is the father.”


	6. Leave. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update on Tuesday but I had a terrible day and did not feel like writing. Sorry but I hope you enjoy the chap.

Of course it was a lie…

Louis would never in a million years see Zayn that way. Zayn was only his friend and becoming his best friend after Harry graduated. Louis hoped with all his heart that Harry would just leave. Leave him like all the other times.

Louis had his hands on the open door. His eyes shut hoping to hear Harry worn out chelsea boots stomped out the door with Louis’ heart in cracked pieces . The cold air was sweeping in causing shivers down his spine.

Why doesn't Harry just go.

Why is he just standing there?

Then soft steps echoed in the room. Towards the door. Louis held his breath trying to coach himself through the pain of losing Harry once again. Then a large hand was placed on his tiny little one. Engulfing them and slowly used Louis hand that kept the door open come to a close.

Louis opened his eyes in shook. Lifting his head up to meet the eyes of his first love. Harry had Louis up against the door, with one hand holding both of Louis’ against his chest. While the other hand coming to caress Louis’ cheek. Harry looked at Louis with all the love he had once held in.

“No love. That baby is mine. If it comes from you it is mine. If it has your heart, your eyes, your smile, or even if it looked like a clone of Zayn. That baby is mine. That baby is ours” Harry said stroking Louis cheek. Wiping the tears that were staining Louis face.

“Do you remember when we had health class? When we had to to take care of an empty egg as our baby?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. How could he forget.

**********************  
Louis was the only freshmen in the classroom full of seniors Harry included were looking for a blow off class. While Louis was the only one who actually cared about hoping to one day become a nurse like his mother. His teacher while amazing at teaching forgot to place new order of the real life baby dolls. Leaving the class having to use a empty eggs as a baby.  
Also since the eggs were in limited amount the teacher thought why not group partners. Louis was okay because he was going to pick the nice female senior who sat next to him. Until the teacher started calling out the names of pairs in last name alphabetical order. 

Great. Louis thought as he saw his almost partner get up to sit next to her selected partner. Louis waiting to be called wondering who would he be paired with thinking of all his classmates last names. Wait a minute-

“Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson” the teacher called. Louis felt ill. Harry Styles the Harry who ruled the school dominating in all sports. Who had dimples Louis could drown in and curly locks that Louis had dreams pulling in pleasure. Who Louis saw always helping others.

“Hello darling mind if I sit here” Harry said to Louis. Interrupting his thoughts. Louis looked up to see Harry in his natural glory smiling at him with his dimples.

https://www.billboard.com/files/media/harry-styles-key-necklace-2013-billboard-1548.jpg

Louis felt his heart miss a couple a beats. “O-oh… yes you can sit here “ Louis said smiling and eyes casting down innocently. Trying to control his blush.

http://static.tumblr.com/e894ef73c0d879367b6cfc2de396f4ea/9aaqikx/qGEnu5pjw/tumblr_static_15c6svljitq80kg00gkcc8so8.gif

Harry became speechless at the boys softness had his knees becoming weak. The boys soft high pitch voice lead him to become protective. How had he not talked to this sweet blue eyed boy before? Yes it was only the beginning of the year and Harry had seen Louis many times before. In fact always stopping to watch the boy until he saw Louis was safe inside the building when Harry was outside playing a sport in the beginning of the school day. It's just that with one look Louis had Harry on his knees hoping to receive a smile from him.

They both panicked in realization.

Can you fall for someone you barely know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)  
> Also I dont hate harry that much rn in the story. Its just I dont know how to edit out the other note and delete it. It was on the first chap but for some reason it contines keeping it;(


	7. Stay for the egg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LeahSentroi and everyone who wanted me to update I’m sorry I thought nobody wanted to read this story. Thank you for expressing you desire for this story I hope y’all enjoy!

Harry was…well in better terms…. completely screwed. 

How could he not fall in love with the boy with blue eyes that shined so brightly like the fucking sun. Harry remained speechless as the cute little boy with his eyes closed reached into the cup with slips of randomly mixed papers that had the word written “girl” or “boy” in blue ink. When he picked up a slip of paper Louis quickly open his eyes and open the closed sheet.

Harry knew he should have probably looked at the slip but he could only look at Louis sweet face as it lit up with even more excitement! “Harry ! We’re having a boy !!!” Louis said jumping in Harry’s arms . While caught off guard Harry would never dream of dropping the boy he held him tightly for once not caring about the stares. Then he felt Louis calm down significantly and looked down to see that Louis smile was stripped off and lean his forehead against Harry’s chest looking sadly at the slip of paper caught between them.

“What’s wrong darling? We are having a son, a cute little egg that we can name and dress”Harry said trying to bring a smile to Louis’ face bringing his hands to caress Louis’ cheeks and staring at Louis now watery eyes.

“No, it’s nothing, it’s silly” Louis said trying to pull away but Harry wouldn’t let him. 

“Come on Louis you can’t keep secrets from your own husband! What have I done to lead my very own husband to not trust me anymore! I have failed as a husband” Harry exaggerated trying to make Louis smile. Harry felt like the king of the world when Louis giggled.

“Okay, okay well you see I don’t want to assume the gender of the egg. Like a slip of paper shouldn’t be the deciding factor of our egg’s gender. I don’t want to put limitation on our egg because I would not want to force my baby to ever be something they know they aren’t” Louis said nervously playing with his fingers.

Louis gasped when Harry held his tiny hands with his giant warm hands and brought them to kiss them. 

“Louis you have the most beautiful soul in the world. You’re right it’s our eggs choice and when we have babies it will be their choice as well” Harry said with a wink causing Louis to blush heavily.

Harry at that moment knew if he could freeze time he would freeze it just so he could be with Louis forever. Protecting his heart and loving him.Along with their egg of course. 

************** a week later

Louis was skipping along cutely as only he could. With his egg in a nice cozy satchel that Harry himself knitted to keep the egg from harm. Louis had the egg in the morning since Harry was at football practice then they would switch after Harry was done with practice to which Louis will get the egg back during lunch. Then they would sleep at each other houses taking care of the egg and get to know each other. 

They were slowly falling in a love that was stronger than love at first sight it was one where they could talk endlessly without a ounce of regret or embarrassment. They would cuddle they would laugh and most of all they would be there for each other.

Louis finally made it to the field to witness Harry been surrounded by girls. He felt his stomach twist with he identified as jealousy. Louis pushed it away he does not have a right to be jealous because well Harry was not his.

Zayn , who also plays football on the team but is already changed into his fish school cloths unlike Harry who got trapped by a sea of girls right after practice ended, came up to Louis and put his arm around his shoulder, “why don’t you just say something Louis you know if he knew you were here he would stop everything and come to see you and little Hazza.” Zayn said softly picking up the egg , Hazza Styles, not wanting Louis to yell at him for almost hurting the egg like last time. Keyword almost.

Louis looking at Zayn’s movement with his baby egg like a hawk let out a small sigh “Harry would not and besides I don’t want to bother him he has a life outside of me and Hazza”Louis said as zayn laughed.

“Yeah right. All through practice Harry talk about how Hazza has blue eyes because How much he begged you because you wanted Hazza to have green eyes and curly Hair. Harry kept saying that he wanted the egg to have “your beautiful eyes” because he would be able to “die happy.” Zayn said snorting through laughter. Louis rolled his eyes because Harry was being silly and Louis could not help but blush when he remembered that Harry told him that he would let Louis name their egg if the egg had Louis eyes. Then Harry cheered yelling that that the egg would be really half of him and half of Louis once Louis had finally agreed.

“Also He's just being nice, those girls are always try to get him to go out with him but he always says he has a egg back home and a blue eyed boy waiting for him” zayn said and before Louis could say anything he heard Harry.

 

“Louis!” Harry yelled passing the girls that were trying to get his attention back on them. He ran to where Louis and zayn were located and hugged Louis kissing him softly on the cheek before looking at Zayn with a pointed stare.

“Zayn while I am thankful that you painted Hazza’s eyes blue that matched perfectly to Louis and making Louis smile because you added curly Harry that looks like mine when I was a baby but can you please give me him before my fatherly instincts take over and I have to fight you” Harry said seriously. Which was funny if you think about the the situation but Zayn nervously gulped and quickly and carefully handed Harry his child egg. 

“Harry!”Louis scolded.

“It’s Okay Louis we all know how Harry gets when he is around you and Hazza” Zayn said laughing while Harry softly kissed Hazza And placed him in Louis’ satchel that he himself pridefully knitted.

“Louis I’ll be right back let me change and then I can take Hazza and I can walk you to your first period Math remember you have a test tomorrow so pay close attention okay.?” Harry said kissing Louis cheek quickly and running off so he can some back soon.

“Okay” Louis whispered blushing once again.

“I would say you are so whipped but Harry takes the title for that one” Zayn said awed at the beauty of Harry’s love for his friend.

“I wonder what is going to happen after this project is done…”Louis whispered looking at the ground kicking a small rock . “I wonder if he is just staying with me because of Hazza or if he really enjoys being with me” Louis said looking at Harry retreating back the number 28 clear on his back.


End file.
